


Two Sides of the Lover

by Mina_chan95



Series: When One is Not Enough And Two Too Much [2]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, Large Breasts, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NESTS Kyo/Iori/Classic Kyo, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Power Bottom, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, kyo x iori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: [The sequel to 2 Kyos - 1 Yagami]After a while when one certain redhead thought that he has a peace of mind, a spicier kind of dreams started to visit him more often. So, what kind of dream awaits him tonight? Read and find out. This story can be read as a stand-alone as well~
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Series: When One is Not Enough And Two Too Much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Two Sides of the Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, and before the project for 12/12 aka the one for Kyo's b-day, decided to make a quick one-shot just to make sure that my hand won't slip during the process of it x'D (don't @me, if you know me for a while, you know what kind of content writer am I. So, there it is.)  
> Anyway, kinda felt that 2 Kyos project wasn't quiet finished properly, so, wanted to make a compensation for. Plus, it's a good chance to test out the Series function. Yet not sure whenever I should make another installment for When One is Not Enough And Two Too Much series - -' Well, we'll see as time goes on. So, for now making this series as complete, but with huuge question mark.  
> However, without saying, enjoy!

A year has passed since Yagami had that weird dream about two versions of Kyo who were causing the surrounding mayhem. Surely, just remembering it makes this redhead shrug and shake his head. After all, he could handle taking care of one Kusanagi easily if he would want, but two of them? From what he saw, once these brunettes teaming up, it could only double his problems.Yet eventually months later he was given a peace of mind and forgotten about that messy dream. Or so he thought.

It seems that he recently saw a similar dream but having another spice in it. Instead of two versions of this brunette showing up at once, there was just one. But like last time, it was also too vivid and detailed, maybe too much detailed to be just a mere dream. Yagami could swear that he could sense every little scent, the taste, the sound of Kyo, but when it gets too intense, this is where he wakes up. More important, this kind of lucid dreams started to appear more often. Unfortunately, these could happen when least this redhead expects and it won't happen when he wants or hopes to. However, when it does, each time there was a different version of this brunette - either it can be still innocent and naive, either more lustful and mature, or anything in between. 

Of course, after a waking up in the middle of the night this redhead would leave in deep frustration and face-palming, but when he chills down, he was curious how it would have ended, if he has endured for a bit longer. So, will this night be the one? And without thinking too much Iori fells asleep.

Apparently, it was a warm and sunny day in spring. A perfect day to have a day-off and chill out at home. However, it seems this redhead was not alone. He was in the living room and relaxing on the couch. Plus, one certain brunette wearing a familiar high-school uniform was resting his head on this redhead’s lap, whom he looked like nearly falling asleep when the warm sunbeams were shining on him. So, at times like this, Yagami could swear that this Kusanagi was no different from a feline being. 

That’s right, along silent purring-like noises, Kyo also began to rub his cheek against Iori’s lap and gently knead with his fingertips the other one. Therefore, this redhead placed his one hand on this brunette’s head and started to gently ruffle his hair. It seemed nothing can’t disturb this peaceful moment. However, soon enough a voice of another Kusanagi in irritated tone got the attention of Yagami ‘‘Just leave you for sec and this happens...’’. Apparently, it was the older version of Kyo, who wore a black turtle-neck t-shirt. Now he addresses his younger look-alike ‘‘Move your lazy-ass, ‘cos I need to sit.’’.

Surely, this brunette wasn’t so glad for the presence of this pesky fellow and now he rises his head and replies in sleepy tone ‘‘The heck is your problem? It’s my place and I’ll do what I want, got it?’’, it seems that the older Kyo gave him a smug look on his face and counter-attacks ‘‘If that’s so?’’ and now he gives a suggestive look on his face ‘‘What about we gonna make things more fun? Let’s add a little bet and who gonna win, can keep this spot.’’. Of course the younger Kusanagi lifts his eye-brow and while he was half-lying, he asks ‘‘What do you mean?’’.

The older Kyo adds in playful tone ‘‘Let Yagami decide that after a little competition~’’. Finally, this redhead speaks up in chill tone ‘‘Just what are you two up to?’’, in the eyes of this brunette sparkles the excitement as he replies in deeper tone ‘‘Hey, Yagami you don’t need to do anything, just leave the rest to us and I bet you gonna enjoy this more than we do~’’. Nevertheless, it didn’t look so promising when this Kusanagi gives an interested look on his face and after he silently gives a command to the younger brunette, this Kyo leaves the couch. 

However, now the other Kyo sits next to this redhead and throws his one arm over Iori's shoulders and brings him closer to him. Meanwhile, the younger look-alike sits on his knees and after exhaling, he gives a shyer smile to his partner. It didn't take long enough to realize the ulterior motives behind such an innocent gaze once this brunette places his hands on the inner side of Yagami's thighs and spreads his legs. 

After he starts to massage the inner side of the thighs, this brunette gives rather a demanding gaze to this redhead while his cheeks were dyed in lovely reddish color. Surely, that was enough to make Yagami’s heart skip a beat, and he could hear it echoing inside his head. Hell, even his breathing become deeper and after he swallows the saliva, he continues to observe how this version of Kyo was taking care of him. But it seems that the older Kusanagi had enough of and now he attempts to steal all the attention of this redhead.

This brunette closes his eyes and once he places the same hand, which was behind Yagami’s shoulders and sinks his hand into this redhead’s scalp, pulling Iori into a passionate kiss. As this Kusanagi’s tongue tries to get through inside his partner’s mouth, he places his other hand between the gaps of this redhead’s shirt and now with one sudden movement opens the shirt. Of course, it was followed by Iori open his mouth and inviting this Kusanagi inside. 

Without the hesitation this version of Kyo started to impatiently explore every little part of his partner’s mouth. This brunette even started to let out soft moans between catching the breath when their tongues were entangled and both were fighting for dominance. However, this redhead opens his eyes and silently gasp when all of a sudden this Kusanagi started to grope and gently rub his chest. Surely, he wanted to brush his hand off, but it seems his hand was too shaky to do that. 

Now this brunette pulls him out from the long lasted kiss and while his cheeks were burning in a nice shade of red, he notices that Iori was enjoying himself as well. His hand stopped teasing this redhead as well. So, the older version of Kyo comments in deep and seductive voice ‘‘Just look at you… We barely started and you already like this~ Even someone like you can look so lewd.’’ and with his one hand, he started to gently stroke Yagami’s cheek.

Meanwhile, the younger brunette felt lonely while he was ignored, so, now he steals the show by undoing the zipper of Iori’s pants and pulls out his half hard dick. As this brunette silently sighs, he gives a lascivious look for Yagami and gently kisses near the tip of the staff. While Kyo does not miss the chance to observe this redhead’s reaction, he starts with licking moves. This brunette starts to masterly work with his tongue around the head of his partner’s weeping arousal. However, just before taking the whole length to his adorable mouth, Kyo closes his eyes and now he swallows as much as he could with the first try.

Just when he started to pleasure this redhead, Iori could just observe how this Kusanagi was working with his mouth. Along his movements and lewd slurping noises, this brunette was letting erotic gasps. Surely, seeing how Kyo was enjoying himself, made him even harder. However, now the other brunette gets his attention by sinking his head into this redhead’s neck and starting kiss and to suck it. Of course, it was followed by Yagami’s unexpected sweet groan and while turning his head away, covering his mouth with an elbow. 

It seems the older brunette was amused by such a reaction, even if he was nibbling around the collar-bone of this redhead. Now his head moves lower until it reaches the chest of Iori. Before anything, this Kusanagi gives overwhelmed by passion gaze and in purring like gaze says ‘‘These look too soft and big to be just muscles, so, how about we test them. You know, I always wanted to mess with them and see if you can feel good from touching these~’’. Just before Yagami was about to object, this Kyo starts to stimulate one side of the chest with his hand. Surely, it was followed by this redhead closing his eyes and letting a silent groan.

Of course, this Kusanagi was so much satisfied by such a reaction as he massages it. However, now he starts to lick the other side. Along with licking and nibbling the erecting nipple, he teases the another one by gently pinching and rubbing against it. Damn, from hearing it alone the amorous sounds made by his partner thrilled this brunette as he gives an aroused look to this redhead.

However, no matter how much Iori was inflamed by the double assault of these Kusanagis, he doesn’t want to give up to them either. So, he placed his hand on the lower back of the older Kyo and after it slides down to his buttocks, he starts molest them. Surely, this brunette mewls as Iori starts to squeeze his bottom and then rub it. However, soon enough Iori was at his limit and now after he places his other hand behind the younger brunette’s scalp, he removes Kyo’s head yet still shooting most of his load on his face. 

Fortunately, this brunette, closes his eyes on time as the hot semen splashes on his face. Despite that the younger Kyo carefully opens his eyes and while he stares at Iori, he wipes down the cum with his one hand and now without wasting a single drop, he swallows it. Now this Kusanagi addresses Yagami in purring and playful tone ''No fair… How come you're still hard? Jeez, it can't be helped then~ More so, no of us still didn't come… So, take your responsibility.''. 

However, the older brunette mischievously smiles and in suggestive tone replies while stares at this redhead ‘‘That’s right. But what can we go somewhere else? Somewhere where we can properly take care of you~…’’. Surely, it didn’t sound promising, however, when Yagami tries to stand up, his knees gave up on him while he remains with still vigorous boner. So, it seems that a younger brunette decides to pick him up in his arms and carry on like a princess. As this Kusanagi tries to straighten up his knees, he puffs and comments ‘‘You’re much heavier than I expected, so, be grateful that I’m being such a gentleman and helping you…’’. 

Even so, his look-alike only covers his mouth with a fist while he snorts at such a note made by the younger version, however, he just follows the younger himself to Iori’s bedroom. 

After they reached the destination place, the younger Kyo couldn’t hold Yagami any longer and now he crashes with him on the bed. However, once this brunette sits up on the bed and removes his t-shirt and pants, he tosses them on the ground. Meanwhile, his look-alike was looking for very specific item inside the night table near the bed. It seems that even finding such a simple item as a tube of lube, made this Kusanagi delightfully smile like founding something great while a sounds rustling clothing material and the creaking mattress were accompanied in the background.

Once this Kusanagi returns to the bedside, he noticed that this redhead was half lying on the side while wearing nothing more than only his white long unbuttoned shirt, which revealed his perfectly build chest and abs. Surely, his thinner waist and these pectoral muscles seemed so soft and big enough for nearly to be mistaken for being breasts. Even as Iori was deeply breathing, his lifting chest looked like begged to be molested and teased. Despite having his cheeks being dyed in lovely shade of red, this redhead gave not very satisfied look for the younger version of Kyo, who was observing him with such a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. After this brunette seductively licks his lips, he leans closer to his partner and in deeper and soft tone comforts him while brushing away the crimson hair from his face ‘‘Don’t worry~ It’s gonna be fine. So, just warn me if anything.’’.

When he slowly with-draws, he just shakily sighs as he was enjoying the view in front of him and comments ‘‘But, daaamn… Who knew that someone as you can look so helluva erotic and hot!~ So, it will be difficult to hold back when you’re like, you know.’’. Meanwhile, the older brunette passed the tube to his look-alike and speaks up to him ''Just don't over-do, 'cos you may pass out, got it?'' and this replica slightly frowns and lifts his one eye-brow. Now he replies in teasing tone ‘‘You can’t tell what to do~’’, unfortunately, this redhead had enough of this chit-chat. 

He fed up with waiting what this pair of idiots planning, so, as this redhead half sits up, Iori grids his teeth and gives an annoyed look on his face when he scolds the younger Kusanagi ‘‘Enough already! Or are you going to just talk all day?’’. However, once the older Kyo climbs on the bed, he sits on his knees and leans closely to Iori, he gently strokes his cheek while comforting in purring-like tone ‘‘You don’t have to be so impatient, Iorin~ We just want to make sure that it won’t be too painful for you.’’.

And now this redhead could feel how the other brunette places his hands on his hips and makes sure that Yagami was on his knees. It was one of helluva embarrassing positions and this redhead could feel how his cheeks were burning despite keeping quiet chill look on his face. However, he lets a quiet moan once the shivers were sent down his spine. Apparently, a pair of well-lubed fingers slips inside of him. While he was shakily leaning on his elbows, he bits his lower lip and tries to look back. 

Apparently, this Kusanagi was about to start to move his fingers, but despite Yagami's shakily breathing, this redhead asks ''The heck, you're doing?'', however, this brunette delightfully smiles and replies in aroused voice ''No matter that you can endure a lot, but I need you to loosen up. So, relax and leave it to me, okay?'' and now started to move his fingers. Surely, this redhead just silently observed this brunette and eventually looks away while biting into the sleeve of his shirt. As he roughly breathes, he could feel how the younger Kyo was carefully looking for his very special spot while fingering.

This Kusanagi was nothing more than messing around with his ring muscle and teasing him, but once this brunette accidentally hits his prostate, Iori lets another sweet moan. Surely, the younger Kyo looked so excited upon the new discovery and now in thrilled voice asks ‘‘So, is it here? Does it feel good there?~ Found it!~’’ and now aims again and again over newly found spot until his partner closes his eyes starts to mewl. However, as soon as he started to loosen up, this brunette removes his fingers and before he enters, Kyo gently warns him ‘‘I’m putting it in. So, give me a signal, anything goes wrong.’’ and after he takes his dick into his hands, he puts the tip inside this redhead and then slowly push his entire length. 

Iori’s knees nearly gave up on him, but now he just deeply breaths. This brunette presses his chest against this redhead’s back and now hugs his waist while he feverishly comments ‘‘It’s so tight inside you~ You gonna suck me out so quick, if you do that. Plee~ease just loose yourself and relax, ‘cos I’ll start to move.’’ and without second thought this Kusanagi begins to thrust his hips. Surely, it seems that this brunette was too much of enjoying himself that without hiding it, he starts to whine.

More important, his hair were tickling Yagami’s neck and hearing how this Kusanagi already lost to the pleasure, only more aroused this redhead. As this brunette fastens his movement, Iori noticed how the older Kyo was left out while impatiently waits for his turn. So, despite being embraced by the younger brunette, he gives demands through the groans to his partner ‘‘Sit, y-you horny bastard…’’, however, it seems that he was ignored and while the other brunette observes him with a curiosity, this redhead gathers remaining strength and with his back pushes this brunette until he sits up.

Surely, this Kyo was blushing so hard, but he asks in shakily and sweet voice ‘‘I-Iorin?’’, meanwhile Yagami addresses the older brunette while giving such a demanding look ‘‘Just come here already.’’. After nervously swallowing the saliva, this brunette crawls on his knees. Iori grabs the hemline of this brunette’s t-shirt and with one sudden move lifts it until reveals his chest, but it seems this Kusanagi finishes Yagami’s started work and undress himself. Now without saying a word, Iori places his arm behind this Kyo's back and brings him closely to him until their bodies press against each other.

Once this redhead throws his arm over this Kusanagi’s shoulder, he looks back and while giving the passionate gaze, commands the younger Kyo ‘‘I didn’t tell you to stop moving.’’, this brunette just seductively smiles and after he places his hands on Iori’s hips, he continues to penetrate and soon enough returns to his formal rhythm. While Yagami leans against the older Kusanagi, he rests his head on this Kyo's shoulder. Of course, this redhead's feverish breathing and mewling only made the older brunette's situation in his lower regions worse.

However, he felt how Iori’s hand started to rub his groan and after undoing the belt and opening the zipper, his hard-on dick was pulled out from his underwear. This redhead started to stroke this Kusanagi’s erection with such a rough and fast hand movement, making this Kyo gasp and let out soft moans. But despite being relieved by Yagami, he wanted to make Iori feel even more better. So, after throwing his one arm over Iori’s shoulder, with other he imitates this redhead’s hand movement. 

It seems that being surrounded and taken care by these Kyos nearly made this redhead nearly lose himself in ecstasy. Hell, these two were too much of enjoying themselves and their lewd whims and moans driven Iori crazy. Soon enough Yagami could feel how the younger brunette’s movement become faster as he was nearly on his limits while the other one was as well. So, this redhead starts to suck the neck of the older Kyo and nibble it while their hands movement become faster. Just a bit and three of them climaxed nearly on the same time.

As the older brunette collapsed on his back, he took Iori with him while the younger one fell on his side. Apparently the younger Kyo lost his consciousness and was dozing out. It seems that the older brunette was right after all. However, Kyo wraps his arms around Yagami and refuses let him go. And thus a good time amount of time has passed and this redhead decides to get up, however, his effort was futile. This brunette keeps his arms around his partner and now starts to snuggle this redhead’s cheek. Even his sleepy gaze alone asked Iori to stay a bit longer. It can't be helped then, and as this redhead sighs, he just lies like this for a while. So, the rest of the world and shower can wait, because these two brunettes were by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Surely, this turned more juicer than expected xD yet glad anyways. So, that feeling when you add the full sauce...Hmm~ How come Iorin become a good bottom who can handle any kind of situation? Not quite sure either. *sigh* Anyway, that's for now and as always - See you next time!~


End file.
